


From Nowhere

by Blue_Window



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alien Minghao, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Drabble, M/M, Not sure what genre this is supposed to be, a bit creepy maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Window/pseuds/Blue_Window
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu discovers a jar of rotting prickles in his cabinet and more surprisingly a tiny green humanoid looking alien baby in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea that I felt like writing about~  
> Mostly 3rd person view revolving around what Mingyu feels/thinks/experiences. Not a lot of romance haha  
> No rating besides maybe for like 1/2 a sentence close to the end, but nothing too dramatic  
> Not beta-ed or anything

Usually Mingyu was well organized and tidy. His floor was impeccably clean, nothing was just laying around, all this books and folders were neatly stacked and his kitchen seemed to gleam even though he used it every day. So he just couldn’t understand how a half eaten jar of prickles escaped his supervision and ended up, lit unscrewed, in the corner of one of his cabinets, white and grey fluffy mold slowly creeping up on the inside.

But it was there and disgusting so Mingyu picked it up with pointed fingers, wrinkling his nose at the awful smell, and cleared it's contends into the trash.

He had poured out the clumpy liquid and dumped the decomposable part into the food waste when he heared a muffled whine. He froze mid-motion. Was it just his imagination, he wondered. But shortly after he heard it again, coming from the trash, this time a longer whine like from a baby who doesn’t really know what it wants but feels like complaining anyway.

It sounded a little muffled like it was coming from under a blanket.

A shudder ran down Mingyu's spine.

With wide eyes and heart beating loudly in his ears he crouched down next to the trashcan with a chopstick in his left hand, and carefully parted the top layers of trash.

There, among rotten prickles and banana peels, lay a tiny green baby with slightly bumpy looking skin. It kind of looked like a prickle.

\------------------------------------------------------

Minghao lay back on his lap while Mingyu was reading him a story.

Mingyu smiled fondly every time the little boy hopped around in excitement whenever he read descriptions of the heroes fending off monsters in the adventure story he read or when he forgot to breathe and ended up gasping for air when the heroes were facing danger.

With affection Mingyu stroked the boy's head as this one gaped, eyes snd mouth forming wonderous "O"s, at the picture of a group of heroes fighting against a mountain sized dragon.

This kid was really cute and a lot less green than when Mingyu had found him coming from a glass of rotten prickles. He had also grown significantly from back then, from when he could comfortably fit into his, admittedly big, palms to the size of a maybe 4 year old child within just 4 months.

At the beginning Mingyu was really freaked out. Obviously Minghao wasn’t human (for some reason Minghao was the first name he could think of when he named him) and he had no idea where the hell he came from.

He had thought about the jar of prickles and had identified them as his, though he still had no idea how it ended up back in his cabinet. Especially with an alien in it.

At the beginning he had considered handing over tiny prickle Minghao to the police. What if someone was looking for him? …That would be awkward and might mean he had missed the announcement that aliens were now welcomed visitors on earth. But Minghao was alone and the first of his species on earth as far as Mingyu could tell. And he had read enough manga to be afraid of what humans might do to him that would turn this innocently smiling soft little ball into a humanity hating creature that would end the world. Poor soul, no thank you.

So Mingyu decided to keep him, for a while at least. And up until now Minghao had never shown any signs of being a weapon send to earth to destroy the planet, he was actually extremely easy to take care of and terribly adorable.

He had grown quite fond of the little kid with his elf ears and big brown eyes full of wonder. 

Even though deep inside he was still freaked out.

\------------------------------------------------------

About two years after Mingyu had found him Minghao had grown into what could pass as a scrawny 14 years old boy.

And Mingyu was intrigued by his existence.

Not only was he growing at an unbelievable rate and his skin color and structure had changed from green and bumpy to smooth human skin of a healthy taint, but he was also exhibiting a remarkable ability to learn. When Mingyu started teaching him how to write and read he had mastered it within a few days and his skills in math were probably far better than Mingyu's by now.

When he was younger (or maybe smaller would be a better word) he wasn’t allowed to leave the house during the day because of his attention attracting skin color. During the time Mingyu was out for work he would just stay at home reading, watching TV and surfing the internet once Mingyu thought he was mature enough for that.

Mingyu would often wonder what Minghao had going on in his head because even though they talked about their feelings on a regular basis, especially after Mingyu told him how he found him, sometimes Minghao would just sit quietly with eyes clouded in thought for long hours.

Maybe, Mingyu thought, he really was an alien send to destroy humanity. Because if he wanted to, Mingyu was certain he could manage to pull that off. 

And maybe he wouldn’t mind sticking to Minghao's side if he would be allowed there.

That world could be a better place.

\------------------------------------------------------

As more time passed the speed of Minghao's growth clearly decelerated.

After 5 years he looked like a, still very skinny, 18 year old with full dark brown hair and a mischievous sparkle in his soft dark brown eyes.

They had managed to get him an official identity that would hopefully make it past anyone who didn’t bother to look into his history too deeply and had thoughts about trying to get him into college.

It might be a little risky to try to get him into one, but it would be a good credible station on his resume. And without a doubt he would be able to go far in whatever career he set his mind on.

Other then that Minghao had started working at a coffee shop and learned how to socialize with others pretty well after not having any real reoccuring human interaction besides Mingyu for the first couple of his years. And he socialized really well actually.

Mingyu had to admit that he was a little jealous when he saw him go out and laugh with his new friends.

But hey, who was he to be possessive.

\------------------------------------------------------

With mixed feelings Mingyu stepped through the door, out of the cold rain and into the warm community hall.

He could see Minghao standing on a podium his hair styled upwards and neatly parted on the right side, wearing the slick well fitting black suit he had shown him some werks before.

Minghao greeted him with a warm smile as Mingyu stepped over the blood seeping bodies and scattered guts all over the floor.

The smell of blood and something else in the air made him nauseous and he almost tripped a couple of times but eventually he reached the podium at the far side of the room.

When he actually tripped climbing up the stairs Minghao caught him lightly and just smirked against the side of his head.

“Hey,” Mingyu breathed into Minghao's neck, arms wrapping around the alien man's back, “I thought you said you were not send to earth to destroy humanity.”

“Ultimately I don’t know what I was send here to do, I just do what I feel like,” Minghao chuckled while lifting a hand to softly stroke the back of the taller man's head.

“So, do you feel like erasing all humans from the face of this planet?”

Mingyu shivered at the though.

Minghao just chuckled again.

After a while he pulled his head back to look Mingyu in the eye, with the same mischievously gleaming eyes that never betrayed what he was actually thinking.

“I’ll have to think about ALL of them”, he said with a smirk before closing the distance between them.

Since long before their lips would connect Mingyu had known that maybe, to himself, humanity wasn’t really that important.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe sry for the inconsistent writing style I haven't written anything that could pass as fiction since school and I'm old so that has been a while...^^"  
> First time I wrote something here, I feel shy.......................  
> The way it turned out wasn't how it was supposed to go when I started, dunno what happened haha  
> I'm grateful for any feedback~


End file.
